


A Wedding Day Diversion

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/F, Fluff, Infidelity, Romance, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur looked simply ravishing in her wedding gown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding Day Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_humpdrabbles with the prompt "roses".

Fleur looked simply ravishing in her wedding gown. She spent no small amount of time admiring herself in the mirror, twirling locks of hair around her fingers, arranging the wreath of white rosebuds to sit  _just right_  on her sleek, perfect hair.

And now Hermione Granger was ruining the whole effect.

Fleur didn't mind one bit.

She purred her appreciation when Hermione pushed her up against the garden wall – out of view of the wedding party but still close enough to feel delightfully dangerous. Hermione was an enthusiastic kisser when she was in the right mood, pushing her tongue into Fleur's mouth and groaning and pawing her through the tight bodice of her wedding dress. She tugged the top down and Fleur's breasts spilled out, and Hermione rubbed and palmed them roughly while Fleur rested her head on the wall and tried to keep her groans quiet. The thorns of her rosebud wreath dug into the back of her head, which might have bothered her, if she hadn't been  _so_  enjoying the way Hermione was lavishing kisses onto her exposed breasts and throat. She knotted her fingers in Hermione's hair and pulled it hard, and Hermione responded by clenching her teeth down on her nipples hard enough to hurt and rubbing her thigh between Fleur's through their dresses.

Fleur was quite engrossed in trying to undo Hermione's bra through her dress when Ginny's voice cut through the air.

"Fleur, Bill's looking for-  _Oh!"_

Hermione and Fleur sprung apart, Fleur hastily trying to tuck herself back into her dress and Hermione trying to straighten her skirt, as if  _that_  would make any difference. Ginny was standing stock-still, her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"You two… were…" Ginny seemed completely stunned by what she had seen. She blinked repeatedly, and Fleur felt her face going hot. Hermione was positively crimson.

"Please don't tell," Hermione begged, and Ginny's expression changed. The shock faded away slowly, and it was replaced by a wicked little grin.

"Oh, I won't tell," she said. "So long as you let me join in."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
